Conventional sequential outsole cementing assembly systems employ indexing or continuously moving conveyors wherein lasted shoe uppers are taken off line for processing at individual machines. Roughing to prepare the upper shoe material for cemented adherence is conventionally a skilled manual operation where a rotary wire roughing brush is guided by hand around the perimeter of an inverted lasted upper in the area where cement is to be applied. Automatic roughing has been developed wherein the side margin of the lasted upper is employed by a roughing tool follower to establish a roughing path with predetermined margin relative to the side perimeter and with resilient bias means for accommodating different shoe sizes. The closest prior art found in a recent search includes the following issued patents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,975,034; 3,077,619; 3,334,367; 3,538,526; 3,638,261; 3,784,995; 3,828,384; 3,858,263; 4,181,994; 4,304,020.